guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 32
---- first in b4 everfrost (T/ ) 12:46, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :2nd! (btw, this is Nazgir from a school pc)-- 12:58, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Remind me to start a wtf chain next archive. (T/ ) 13:02, 12 March 2009 (UTC) YOUR ALL VAGINAS :You spelled "you're" wrong. --Macros 13:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I think the word you were looking for is "cunts", but thank you for telling me something I already know anyway. (T/ ) 02:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Weird Al? --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Of course. (T/ ) 13:17, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's enough spam for one day. I should just become one of those people who doesn't care about proper archiving, but I'm too O/C for that... :\ (T/ ) 13:46, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Need three people To help me pull off a funny stunt in AB. Must have access to PvP characters they are willing to rename. Leave a message below if you're interested. (T/ ) 14:11, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Always. Unless I'm in school, asleep, etc. ofcourse. So not exactly always. So, kay. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'd like to, but I've got a lot to do for tomorrow. Maybe this evening. If I'm on, just contact me on one of my chars from my userpage.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:37, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::If I don't have to be good... ;-) --◄mendel► 16:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::lolz, I'll certainly understand i- when you don't pick me, but if it's important to you and you only get 2 others: I Use S T D Curses -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:02, 12 March 2009 (UTC) After playing around with the name filter/reserved names, this may not work out. :\ (T/ ) 02:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Random Stuff Patient is reduced to 1 sec duration with any Wilderness Survival spec. It's nice, but nothing uber insanely godly. Don't know about Prod's Insignia, but I bet it will work. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :There's still some left for you :) And you tagged along for a lot of tests. Sorry for having too much spare time to conduct such random exp0rimintz ^^ --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:39, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for reminding me to put "Kill base defender" on my list of things to do. I'd be testing these things if I was not busy grinding through factions... I mean, sometimes I go out on a whim to test something because I find it immediately fascinating and I have to know right then, but these are bit less important to me. (T/ ) 12:03, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::So that's what you have planned up there, or what? --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Nah, killing base defender involves a coordinated (read: at least has guild/ac chat) team with a very specific strategy, and that's just the tip... you kinda also need the other two teams to help, and the opposition to leave you alone. So it's not that simple. No, I have something far less grand but possibly much more lolworthy planned. (T/ ) 12:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Messy resetting of indent* >_> Also...I want to be humoured a bit. 1. Psychic Distraction: As long as you don't run out of energy, it should work. I'll test it when I get home. Is the constant +15al worth it though? 2. Holy damage pine soul: Will test with Tormentor's insignia when I get home. 3. Leviathan mouth: Will test with Ward Against Elements. YAY project time for me. I will update as I go along. If this has already been done, TOO BAD! I want to do it. *whines* --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 18:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :PD is pretty much a PvP-oriented skill; and when you use it, it's for taking out key skills, much like dshot. It's not usually just spammed on recharge, since that drains all your energy and disables all your skills... may as well use Blackout if you are going to do that. But the point of the idea is that if you can get the 15AL, that's great, because Mesmer don't have any other good insignia to use. There's Survivor and Radiant, which don't particularly benefit them; Artificier's is for gimmicky signet builds; Virtuoso's is counterintuitive because of Fast Casting. Usually I just take Stalwart for lack of anything better. But Prodigy's for 15AL against everything, for 8 seconds anytime you use PD, would be cool. And of course any time you used other skills, that gives a bit of armor. (By extention, Prodigy's could be useful with Blackout builds.) :For Pine Souls, if you're going to test with Tormentor's then you'll need to take a whole bunch of hits with and without, then average them. I'd prefer to do it with minions, since the double damage should be easily apparent. :On Leviathan Mouth, I would test them the same way I found out about Pine Souls - use Greater Conflagration and Essence Bond and Storm Chaser, see if you gain energy. But anyway, thanks for volunteering... ^^ (T/ ) 23:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Pinesouls: Check the crits, ignore the rest. ::Also, Survivor insigs are always awesome :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::How would you be able to tell which are crits, unless you're really paying attention/use texmod? :::Prodigy is the Mesmer's Prodigy insignia, which gives +AL based on the number of recharging skills. :::There's nothing wrong with Survivor's, but I wouldn't give up Sentinel's for it, for example. (T/ ) 02:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Pay attention to the numbers and its easy to tell which are crits. They're always ~40% bigger than the next highest number and always the same. Also, get hit in the back while moving and its an autocrit. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:23, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ranged weapons don't have the autocrit property, unfortunately (T/ ) 05:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Look from the top (but not far away!). Crits have a bigger asplosion effect. The most effective way is to make a small video until you've seen a crit occur, and do this for both armors. Making a screenie of a crit was, for me at least, quite agitating because I was too late bashing the sc button :< The animation is really short. Better take some heal skills with you, tho (preferrably without animations, as they can obstruct the crit animation). --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I know that crits give a bigger asplosion, and usually also have a distinctive sound, but if you're trying to watch for that and record damage numbers at the same time it gets a bit complicated imho. A video would work, but that's a lot of work for something much easier to test on minions... :p (T/ ) 11:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Making a vid is easy for me, since I already have video software (one downside; freeware Fraps is crap). I don't have armor with Torms, though. How easy something is is subjective :p --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That's why I've never made videos before; don't have the money to get real game-recording stuff, and Fraps is puuh. I'd really like to get certain videos, though, so I could extract certain very particular frames from them - for example the first version of Image:Elena Gracewood.jpg was an incredible screen I got purely by luck and persistence. It takes over a thousand screenies to get something like that, unless I'm really lucky. Video would theoretically make it much better, since it's like mashing the screenshot button 12 times a second or whatever... (T/ ) 12:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::By the way, what's wrong with Tormented? :( (T/ ) 12:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::12 screenshots a second = laggy video. You'll want at least 30 fps for a fluent vid (some say 40, 60, meh. I personally see a minimal-at-best difference between 35 and 50, and anything above 50 is useless ). --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) The goggles, ... ...They do nothing! The pink is burning away my eyes!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's your own fault for using the pink goggles and not the green ones! --◄mendel► 16:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::You should be glad that I only do it on my userpage and not my talkpage, too, then. Someone tried that once, it didn't go over so well. By the way, people find pink much more fascinating than green, especially in regards to life on Mars. (T/ ) 23:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::Long live green! Death to the pink!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::No one except me likes pink. This makes me sad. >:( (T/ ) 02:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Your userpage is drowning in Pepto Bismol! *throws some sponges down* Jink 05:40, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Mylanta imo. (T/ ) 05:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::hurts uguu~ 06:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::feel the pain (T/ ) 09:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Warwick's probably with you :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, some call me Mr Pink.. and i guess they have a quite good reason to do that too >.> so you're not alone Entropy <.< ''Kurtan'' 11:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I'M NOT ALONE! :D This makes me happy. :::::I know that a lot of (old, white, male) teachers I've had over the years had pink button-down shirts, but I'd always assumed that was part of the industry fashion code or something...it's just not been a color I see anyone with voluntarily, and I've never understood that. I may not be one of those slightly-batty people with "Pink is a state of mind." t-shirt, but still...awesome color. I mean, it also used to be the de facto "boy's color", and blue was girls...they were switched long ago for some reason I cannot remember. There is just this lingering stigma where people cannot help but associate it with immaturity and ditziness, if you will...but that's like equating all things black as "emo". Which isn't the case at all. :\ (T/ ) 12:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Holland is so different... 2 years ago, over half of the guys in my class wore pink shirts (not as pink as your userpage, tho :P ). --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I was going to embed a "Living in America" video, only to find that embedding has been disabled (who'da thunk it?). So I'll just have to say yeah, we have no sense of proper color scheme here in USA. I mean, other than the red/white/blue combo which is somehow aesthetically pleasing, we're terrible decorators. :\ (T/ ) 12:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::red/white/blue = French invention ;-P --◄mendel► 14:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Which the Dutch blatantly ripped :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Susssh, we prefer not to give the French credit for anything. Wouldn't want them to be known for anything other than losing wars... :( (T/ ) 14:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Hmmm.. remember Napoleon? I count only 2 defeats from him. For the rest, he had a huge winning streak :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::He may have won the battles, but he lost the war. --Macros 19:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::He won a lot of wars, just not the one against Russia and Great Britain. It wasn't one big war, you know.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Salad is to prophecies as felix is to factions Salad is long, has the most replay value, and gets lit on fire abuncha times, whereas felix is short, annoying, and has a crappy female voice actress?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Something like that. Although I think Danika has the best voice acting in the entire game. Because of her, I'll never buy cheap bourbon again. (T/ ) 05:01, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Prophecies has the most leafy goodness. --Shadowcrest 14:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::And Factions has the most Asian chicks. I declare the analogy to be valid. :::: 20:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC)